marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Sedna (Earth-616)
Nerrivik (Inupiaq name), Kannakapfaluk, Nuliajoq (Natsilingmiutut names), Sea Spirit, Sea Woman | Identity = | Affiliation = The Gods of North America | Relatives = Hodiak (father); A'akuluujjusi/Gaea (mother); Nanuq, Negafok, Turoq (brothers); Nelvanna (sister); Narya (Snowbird, niece) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Northern seas | CharRef = | Gender = Female | Height = 5'10" | Weight = 250 lbs | Eyes = Yellow | Eyes2 = , originally whiteCategory:White Eyes | Hair = Green | Hair2 = originally blackCategory:Black Hair | UnusualFeatures = Webbed fingers | Citizenship = Inua | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Goddess of sea and the dead/ death; Sea Spirit | Education = Extensively self-educated | Origin = Inua sorceress | PlaceOfBirth = Qikiqtaaluk (modern-day Baffin Island, Nunavut, Canada) | Creators = Dan Jurgens; John Romita Jr. | First = Thor Vol 2 3 | HistoryText = Origins and Ancient Times Sedna was the daughter of the Inua Sky Father Odiak and the primordial Earth Mother Gaea. A beautiful goddess, Sedna spurned all those who sought her hand in marriage, until an humanoid avian in disguise enthralled her with her son, promising her in songs a luxurious life in his kingdom across the sea. Arriving there, Sedna discovered nature of her suitor and of his squalor. Sedna's father Hodiak eventually answered his daughter's desperate pleas for help and killed the captor/suitor. Facing the avenging humanoid avian's countrymen, Hodiak fled. Angered, Sedna attacked him, and he cursed her, banishing her to the northern seas' icy depths. There she began a lonely existence as the goddess of the dead. Modern Days In the more recent years, while wandering the North Atlantic, Sedna discovered a war ship lost by the Asgardian Gods. It impressed her, so she used its ruby gems to guide her to Thor as she wished to make Thor her mate, because she was lonely and wanted to marry a big, strong thunder god. During a brief clash with her own dragon, Thor accidentally reverted to his then mortal guise of 'Jake Olson' when it swallowed his hammer. It was rescued by Namor the Sub-Mariner who was unaware that Olson was in fact the thunder god. This distraction gave Thor enough time to recover his hammer and even help Namor force Sedna into retreat. | Powers = * Sedna possess the conventional superhuman attributes of the Inua. *'Hydrokinesis:' Sedna commands the power of the seas and the oceans. ** She can project powerful water blasts. ** She can ride an impenetrable column of water. *'Song of the Deep:' Also known as the 'Siren Call of Sedna'. She uses this ability to summon a huge sea monster to battle Thor. *'Seduction:' Sedna has the ability to lure beings into her thrall with her siren call, mesmerizing them, and when she kisses said being, they are put under her spell. She could affect humans, Gods, and even summon sea creatures. *'Transmutation:' Using her sorcery, Sedna has the ability to transform others' physical characteristics. *'Prehensile Hair:' Her frond-like hair is prehensile, has great strength and can ensnare people. Her powers are at their greatest in the Arctic's cold waters. }} | Abilities = She was an adept swimmer. She was also a skilled sorceress. | Strength = | Weaknesses = She weakened considerably in warm climates. | Equipment = | Transportation = Using her control over the sea, she could ride an impenetrable column of water. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Sedna at the Guide to the Mythological Universe * Sedna at the Appendix to the Marvel Universe }} Category:Biological Manipulation Category:Sea Deities Category:Death Deities Category:Prehensile Hair Category:Hydrokinesis Category:Shapeshifters Category:Concussive Blasts